As is known, in the automotive industry, electric connecting units are used comprising two complementary connectors fitted to each other in a given direction. Each connector normally comprises an insulating casing, which defines a number of cavities having axes parallel to the coupling direction of the connector to the complementary connector, and housing, in use, respective electric terminals connected electrically to the terminals of the complementary connector.
The terminals are retained inside the respective cavities by elastic retaining lances, and are connected to respective electric cables issuing from the insulating casing through an end wall.
In many known solutions, a portion of the cables outside the insulating casing is gripped between two jaws to hold the cables in place and prevent in-service vibration, any inaccuracy or excessive pull during assembly, and/or excessive pull on the cables after assembly, from impairing electric contact of the terminals and, therefore, signal transmission and/or power supply of the vehicle. To keep the jaws clamped firmly, a slide body is provided, which slides over and forces the jaws onto the cables, e.g. by means of a cam or ramp coupling.
Known solutions of the above type are unsatisfactory, on account of the type of jaws used and the slide body creating fairly considerable bulk adjacent to the end wall of the insulating casing, and the tightening time involved, mainly to slide and force the slide body onto the jaws.
Moreover, using known solutions of the above type, fitters, when assembling the connector and electric system to the vehicle, are not always able to determine proper fit of the slide body, or correct grip of the cables by the jaws, on account of the jaws and the cable portions to be gripped being concealed by the slide body.